When Danny And Danielle Not Here IV
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz and Sam are suspicious on Tucker, them both felt Tucker knew where's Danny live, will Jazz and Sam make Tucker telling them both Danny location? While Danny and Danielle still in Casper High, what situation KC and STL will be?
1. Chapter 1

When Danny And Danielle Not Here IV Part 1

The Time will follow as ' **When Danny And Danielle Not Here III** '. The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow.

Monday, Amity Park, Morning

In Casper High, Jazz and Sam still waiting Danny in school, but this time has no Tucker with them both. Danny came to school but still ignored Jazz and Sam. Danny met Valerie, and Valerie appreciated Danny taught Valerie some driving skill, and then both of them walk into class ready for start exam.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

In Primary school, Jacoby and Jen already gave Scarlet and Scott warning before, but them both not even listened. And now is after school time, but Scarlet and Scott still sitting in school like silly playing rouge. Just short time Emma has coming, she said come to get them both back home. Principal and Teacher said Jacoby and Jen have best friend like Emma really blessed. Principal also told and want Emma inform Peterson family tomorrow morning come here to see principal, she has something must tell Peterson elder. Emma said she will inform and get Scarlet and Scott get on the car. And then Emma send them both back home, took them both got inside Peterson home, then housekeeper took them both to showered and locked them both inside the room, while Scarlet and Scott cried loudly and yelled 'Let us out, we want play and eat ice cream.' But nobody even want to care. Emma also told and want Hillary inform Peterson tomorrow go to school see principal, Hillary said will inform the elder, then Emma leaved.

Night

Jacoby and Jen were back, Hillary and Hill in living room while Hillary teach Hill. They both asked Hillary afternoon how Scarlet and Scott back home, got in the bus and back home. And Hillary said was Emma send them both back home, because them both played rouge again. Also Hillary inform Jacoby and Jen tomorrow they both with elder go to see principal. They both asked why but Hillary said she also don't know, she just informed from Emma said. Then Lance and Candace back home, both elder asked how Scarlet and Scott back home, then Jacoby and Jen told elder. Lance and Candace were so furious, because already gave them both warning, but the both still played rouge again, so Lance and Candace go to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room while Jacoby and Jen followed, elder unlocked and opened the room and said…..

Lance: Last few days, yesterday we all already gave you both warning, told you both don't played rouge anymore, but today you both still like that.

Candace: Truly how we all gonna teach you both, everyday like this, day after day just got more worse. Played rouge and school also bothered Emma to took you both back home.

Jacoby: Them both just like Phoebe and Philip, nice to hear is have better than Phoebe and Philip, ugly point is them both just same with Phoebe and Philip, just the brain is normal, that means you both more unusual.

Jen: Or you both wish we all can everyday take the rattan and hit you both just can make you both satisfied.

Lance: Doesn't want admit the fault, not apologize to Hill, lied principal and teacher, also played rouge at school, gave you both warning still played rouge.

Candace: Then fine, if you both want to be like this everyday, from now you both are officially been grounded start now, that means you both will be lock inside the room everyday 24 hours, no matter is shower or brush, will be do inside, also school no need to go anymore, anyway you both also didn't learned anything on school.

But Scarlet and Scott said

Scarlet & Scott: We right, not wrong, want playing and ice cream.

4 of them hear going more furious. Because they all know no matter say what them both not even listen or understand, so they all just closed and locked the door and then walk to downstairs dinner with Hillary and Hill. Scarlet and Scott in room crying loudly and knocked crack the door asked to get outside also yelled want playing and eat ice cream, but nobody want even to care.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Fiona in living room played with Aaron. Just in time Britney is back, and Fiona seen Britney quickly tell Britney about afternoon when Mary told Fiona things. Fiona told Britney about….

Fiona: Britney, are you remember that day in mall we have bought the bear doll to Scarlet?

Britney: Of course I remembered. I and Jennifer bought the bear doll want them both shared, but not so unexpectedly Phoebe went to bit and slobber in bear doll, and the Scarlet cried loudly.

Fiona: That bear doll Scarlet never bring back home, Mary said in upstairs the guest room she found, and Mary thought belonged Phoebe and Philip, so Mary gave them both.

Britney: Then where's Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: Them both in room playing.

Then Britney go to upstairs Phoebe and Philip room look, Fiona also followed. When they both opened the door, Britney and Fiona saw Phoebe and Philip are treat the bear doll just like Aaron, example Phoebe treat the doll just like treat Philip. Them both yelled to bear dol 'brother, brother.' And then Phoebe go to suck bear doll hand, then Philip followed Phoebe suck bear doll other hand. Britney and Fiona saw immediately go to stopping them both. After took off the bear doll, Britney said…

Britney: I begging you both can don't been like this, this just bear doll, not human. Bear doll inside have bacteria, not to mention this bear doll is dirty, never be sun.

But Phoebe and Philip not even listened and yelled 'Eh…...brother…...brother….' Sight on that bear doll. Britney hear more furious, and Fiona said

Fiona: Phoebe Philip, this is not brother, this just bear doll.

This time Tony and Wendy were back, both elder hear Britney in upstairs scolding, also seen Aaron trying to climb up walk the stairs, but Aaron can't, so Tony and Wendy quickly helping Aaron also look upstairs situation, Britney scolding…

Britney: I don't know why we all must said so much everyday and every time, you both were not even listened, why we should said so much. Phoebe you know I really more than more hate you, you depravation never mind, but you still made Philip same as you, silly, neuropathy and disgusting also made us repulsive. You know for let you go to elementary school, have 20 elementary school, I already called 8 school, but got rejected and refused by 8 school, all school just hear two words 'Phoebe Bishop' already call ended. From now even the school also despise you, truly what are you really want, with Philip together forever just like silly. It's really like this tomorrow I go to mental hospital register let you both just check in, then you both live there forever like silly.

But Phoebe and Philip not even listened, only care that bear doll and yelled 'Eh….brother...' Britney really can't took anymore, she took the bear doll got out from room and this time Tony and Wendy got in upstairs also Aaron too, and told Britney…

Tony: Don't be mad, Britney.

Wendy: Yeah, you looked Aaron for you tried to came upstairs.

Tony: This bear doll we both help you to put inside storeroom.

Then Tony and Wendy took the bear doll to storeroom. Then Britney hugged Aaron touched his head and said 'Good boy, Aaron.' Then put Aaron down. This time Phoebe and Philip came out seen Aaron quickly tried to ran to his side while Aaron so fear hugged Britney leg. Britney said no need worrying, then Fiona hugging Aaron and Britney pushed them both to floor, Phoebe and Philip start crying loudly also trying once more close Aaron, but Britney just took them both to inside room and put them both to baby cot and then went out and closed the door. Then Britney and Fiona hugged Aaron to downstairs dinner with dad mom. Also Britney asked where's Britton, Fiona said Britton dinner outside with colleague. While Phoebe and Philip in room baby cot cried loudly but no ones even care.

In dinner

Tony and Wendy asking Britney about…

Tony: Oh right, Britney, recently you said helped Britney find the elementary school, how is going?

Britney: I don't know how to find success. In KC have 20 elementary school, I already called 8 school, but all failed.

Fiona: How failed?

Britney: I called the school, wish the school can let Phoebe attend school, but 8 school been replied me, first I called that school just hear two words Phoebe Bishop already call ended. Second school I called just hear Phoebe Bishop immediately replied me school pupils capacity already full. Third school I called the school replied me their school unsuitable let the idiot moron girl like Phoebe attend the school. Then other 5 school I called their said if Phoebe attend the school, nothing get learn, also will gonna urinate, stool and shit in class or school, the school don't want make the school be dump.

Wendy: Anyway still have other 12 school, maybe someone school will use Phoebe, give her chance.

Britney: Willing to let Phoebe attend school so what, she attend the school also get learn nothing, only yelling milk, milk, milk or Philip brother, until now she still wearing the diapers.

Tony: Unless now Phoebe is walking, not suck the nipple anymore, isn't?

Fiona: Yeah, big sister, you find the school for Phoebe that means you don't care Phoebe can learn anything or not, you don't want Phoebe self-gan fall in home with Philip.

Wendy: Moreover, now Phoebe is walking, although slowly, also she not suck the nipple, have changed some habit also great.

Britney: Yeah, is good things just this both, but outrageous more than both, never mind first, continue eat dinner.

Fiona: Come, Aaron, eat some steam fish.

Then 5 of them eat the dinner, while Fiona feed Aaron some steam fish and milk, and all said Aaron is cute.

In restaurant

After Britton and Jodi ordered, they both chatting about

Jodi: Oh right, Elsa has mentioned you all have for Phoebe find the elementary school?

Britton: Yeah, Britney is finding, but like Phoebe disposition and behavior I don't think will success find the school for her.

Jodi: Yeah, maybe just 1 months even few days will get dismiss from school.

Britton: Better than everyday in home playing with Philip more than worse.

Jodi: If Britney can't find the school for her, maybe I can help.

Britton: How?

Jodi: My both little cousin brother age 8 and 6, now they both study in primary school. Also next year little cousin sister will attend primary school, this year she age 4. If not my mom have younger sister have son and daughter, also read in primary school, I can help you asking.

Britton: Thanks, but if Britney really can't find, I will find you help. Oh right, why I and my family never hear you mention cousin?

Jodi: You also never hear Jake or John mention, we also not seen them everyday, moreover I dislike my three little cousin.

Britton: Why?

Jodi: Although three of them are obedient, but both boy are naughty. When they both done wrong, little cousin sister gonna favoritism for them both.

Britton: Although is but be unlikely to dislike three of them?

Jodi: Unless I seen three of them have good side. Oh right, this for you.

Britton: What's this?

Jodi: This is my book created. About later both of us marry how we gonna treat Phoebe and Philip.

After Britton looked for all, he said…

Britton: Whoa, no longer wearing diapers, no drink milk powder, drink fresh milk and start eat some rice, vegetable. Cannot play the hand ringing or building block anymore. Shower until really get cleaning and not smelly, every time after washed must use hand sanitizer, no longer sleeping in the baby cot. If doing wrong like bullying, annoyed want the milk, ice cream or not eating, will hit using rattan. If no baby cot, where's them both sleeping?

Jodi: Making bed on floor to them both sleeping.

Britton: But recently you just said them both not hoping, just waiting right time to register live in mental hospital.

Jodi: Yeah, but before them both must listen and follow this book to do. If not per time per punishment, doing disgusting again I will rattan.

Britton: For them like this really good?

Jodi: I don't know, but them both unworthy for happiness, must give lesson when them both start disobedient or naughty, seen them both smiled I already felt angry.

Britton: Although them both really useless, but them both are still kid.

Jodi: Still kid already been like this, live in mental hospital for them must more happy. Don't forget which both kid made Britney everyday mad and sad, annoyed Fiona, made Aaron so fear when seen them both, caused John, made Elsa have some little headache, also made us almost broke up.

Britton: You right, them both really must deserve. This book I keeping first, when both of us publish our relationship and marry time, I will show this book to my family watch.

Jodi: Hoping you dad mom not saying for them both like this really severe.

Britton: Don't worry, have me and also you, also Phoebe and Philip made dad mom also annoyed and sad, it's time dad mom give them both lesson, and this book is for them both good.

Dinner ordered has come, Britton and Jodi start dinner. After dinner, Britton send Jodi back home, then Britton back home.

Next day, Amity Park, morning

Jazz and Sam still waiting Danny in Casper High, Danny seen them both still waiting already felt annoyed, but just walked away and ignored them both. Then walk into class ready for exam.

St. Louis, MO – Morning

Scarlet and Scott are locking in room began now everyday 24 hours until them both admit the fault and apologizes. Lance, Candace, Jacoby and Jen go to school meeting with principal, and principal asked and speaking about…

Principal: Where's Scarlet and Scott?

Candace: Them both played rouge again. We all already gave them both warning, but them both to commit again, so we all locking them both in room until next year January.

Principal: Oh, anyway, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, we will canceling 2 months suspension on Scarlet.

Lance: Why, shouldn't Scarlet came to begged you or she done great thing made you principal can changed you mind.

Principal: Our school intend to dismiss Scarlet, also Scott too.

Candace: Why, we knew them both achievement worse, also love to lie, but why principal you intend to dismiss them both?

Principal: In class all student said she deserved got locked inside the room, but Scarlet refused, used the book threw the student, also went to insulted other student. Scott pushed the student, also insult everybody said he can eat ice cream everyday, you all cannot.

Jacoby: Miss principal, can you considering more few seconds, if you dismissed them both, will not any elementary school want to welcome them both anymore. We also knew them both are naughty, disobedient and love to lie.

Jen: Miss principal, we knew them both are the problems, maybe the fault on our all, but if you dismiss Scarlet and Scott, them both will more arrogant, will dare to do anything wrong but them both feel right.

Principal: But them both are all St. Louis, MO elementary school most worse grade, Scarlet last 2 and Scott last. Them both behavior deviation, impolite, always insulted student, uneducated and arrogant. Let them both staying in school, I don't know what reason.

Jacoby: Even them both in school not learn anything, at least them both won't be more outrageous.

Principal: If not face on you family, long time ago I gonna kicked them both out from school. You family helped school so much. Fine, I will considering and talk about with other teachers. I have the meeting, later we all make decision will tell you family, bye.

Then Lance and Candace back to company working, both elder said back home will give Scarlet and Scott lessons. Also Jacoby and Jen go to working.

Peterson parent home, night

Jacoby is back, tonight Jen with Evan dinner outside, but Jacoby doesn't know. Hillary and Hill in living room playing. Jacoby asked Hillary did Scarlet and Scott come outside, and Hillary said originally them both were locked inside the room, but them both must went to urinate and stool, so housekeeper let them both out, and Hillary said after Scarlet and Scott got outside, immediately went to bathroom and then closed and locked the door. Already 3 hours, Hillary didn't know what Scarlet and Scott done inside the bathroom. This time Lance and Candace back home, Jacoby told both elder everything, then Lance, Candace and Jacoby go to upstairs bathroom looking, while Hillary called housekeeper rest first. Lance unlocked the bathroom door, and saw Scarlet and Scott whole body so wet, them both played the water to each other inside the bathroom. Three of them saw very furious, so Lance and Candace want Jacoby go to downstairs with Hillary and Hill first. Lance and Candace bring Scarlet and Scott back to room and give punishment as rattan. After punished, Lance and Candace got out from room and locked the door. Scarlet and Scott sit in floor crying loudly but nobody care. Dad mom walked to downstairs dinner with Jacoby, Hillary and Hill. Before start dinner, Lance and Candace said tomorrow will buy two bedside toilet for Scarlet and Scott, and Jacoby said housekeeper will more toilsome, but no way. Then of them start eat dinner.

Restaurant, night

After Evan and Jen ordered, they both chatting about

Evan: Oh right, how situation of Scarlet and Scott?

Jen: Still isn't know, them both are worse, principal said intend to kicking them both out from school, we all begged principal, so she just promised to considering.

Evan: Then now how about them both?

Jen: We locking them both inside the room everyday 24 hours, until them both admit the fault and apologize to Hill. If showered or brush will take bucket and put water help them both shower, no any reason let them both get outside.

Evan: But if them both want to urinate or stool, how?

Jen: This we never thought about, tomorrow I will asking Jacoby and dad mom. Oh right, how is gonna you and both little sister handle you dad mom problem?

Evan: Both side calm down already long time it's time to back together. When both of us and Emma back to Kansas City, after Elsa wedding, we three will advising dad mom, it's should no difficult. But how to you tell Jacoby about wedding?

Jen: I will just find any reason to perfunctory Jacoby, hope he will believe. Oh, Elsa and Emma which little sister you love more?

Evan: I don't know, maybe both same love as I for both little sister. When I'm age 10, I and Elsa want played with Emma, but games I and Elsa played were different, so dad mom made timetable let me played with Emma first and then Elsa. When I played with Emma, should used too much time, Elsa want to played with Emma, I called Elsa waited few minutes or hour. Then Elsa went to dad mom side and cried, said I not let Emma played with her. Then Dad mom called me to do homework, I already done, then dad mom called me review book or watch television. I said want played with Emma few more minutes, but dad mom said should time let Elsa played with Emma.

Jen: When Elsa played with Emma, you want to played with Emma, how was Elsa reaction?

Evan: Emma played with me or Elsa also felt so happy. I said time should let me played with Emma, but that time Elsa said she want continues played with Emma, just give more few minutes. Then I went to dad mom side asked dad mom let Emma played with me, but dad mom said I'm big brother, should let little sister, told me gave Elsa more time.

Jen: Why you three not played together?

Evan: Because I or Elsa not interested. If game we both interested, gonna with Emma played together. When Elsa played with Emma, dad taught me how to scaling, and mom taught me how to shampoo and cut little hair.

Jen: Why you dad mom want taught you that?

Evan: Dad mom said that time I am big brother, already 10 but Elsa just age 5 and Emma age 2. Dad mom said both little sister still little kid, so taught me scaling and mom taught me shampoo and cut little hair, let me can helped both little sister done something.

Jen: Then before they both were born, you wished is boy or girl?

Evan: Actually that time I really wished both are boys, at least 1 girl 1 boy. But when Elsa born is girl, and Elsa wished before Emma born out is girl, birthday also wished is girl. Finally mom born third baby really the girl, Elsa so excited, I not so excited because both are girl. But after no matter, because both is great little sister.

Jen: You good have both best little sister, but I and big brother only have both unusual little sister and brother, always done some disgusting and made themselves more unhygienic.

Evan: Thinking for good, unless them both better than you big cousin sister little sister and brother, right? Them both still have some normal.

Jen: Yeah, that normal already gonna dropping to 0 percentage. Possible IQ lower than 20. Them both best are pretended sad and pity, lied and eat ice cream used the hand grabbed.

Evan: Don't be like that, I will be your side, support and accompany you until forever.

Jen: Thanks. Future if you can't endure them both, just give them both lessons.

Evan: Oh right, dad said Saturday want seen my girlfriend at dinner time.

Jen: Saturday I will go to visit you father and Emma.

Then ordered has come, Evan and Jen start dinner. After dinner, Evan send Jen back home and then Evan back home.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Fiona in living room accompany Aaron watching television as cartoon, this time Britton back, he told Fiona tonight Britney is dinner with Elsa, so she will not back. Britton asked Fiona what show Fiona giving Aaron watching, Fiona said is cartoon, and Britton said absolutely don't let Aaron watching Spongebob Squarepants, without benefit. Fiona said she will not let Aaron watch, also including Phoebe and Philip. Britton asked where's Phoebe and Philip, Fiona said them both in upstairs playing hand ringing again. Fiona tried to take advantage asking Britton and Jodi, but just in time Phoebe and Philip walk to downstairs interrupted and yelled 'Milk…..milk…..brother…..brother….' Them both hungry and thirst also want back the bear doll, but when Phoebe and Philip seen Aaron watching television, them both yelled 'brother….brother…..Spongebob…..' Britton and Fiona can't take anymore, they both didn't want Phoebe and Philip scaring Aaron, so Fiona take care Aaron and Britton took Phoebe and Philip to upstairs them both room, Phoebe and Philip start again once more so much time crying loudly and yelled 'milk...milk….brother….brother…..spongebob….spongebob…..' Then Britton put them both in baby cot then went out and closed the door. Phoebe and Philip sit in baby cot crying loudly but no ones even care. Then Britton walked to downstairs, just in time Tony and Wendy are back, and then start eat dinner.

In restaurant

After Britney and Elsa ordered, they both chatting…

Elsa: I hear you is helping Phoebe finding new elementary school, how's going?

Britney: Ugh….. Today just called 2 school, but also got rejected and refused from the school. One school just hear Phoebe Bishop already call ended, and other one said why we school want use her, even she not urinate, stool and shit, in school she also did not even learn anything, moreover she naughty and disobedient.

Elsa: I can help you.

Britney: Thanks, but no need. Moreover you don't have little or cousin sister age 5 to 10.

Elsa: Hey, maybe you can let Aaron play with my little cousin sister, she also just 2 more weeks will be age 1.

Britney: But I've never hear you mention about cousin.

Elsa: Because I also not seen them all much time, now cousin is vacation in London. Also have big brother already 9.

Britney: In fact my friend and cousin all were great, only Phoebe and Philip, I even don't know them both IQ are lower than 10?

Elsa: Every person must have shortcoming. If brain IQ lower than 10, that means that person is never gonna hope to save. But possible Phoebe and Philip are. If Jodi think, she will be say Phoebe and Philip IQ not just lower than 10, also possible as lower than 5, even are 0.

Britney: Impossible is 0, them both knew milk, ice cream, spongebob, brother, unless them both knew each other name.

Elsa: Them both suppose know how to call dad and mom, right?

Britney: No. Them both just mess up. Dad called 'Dart', and Mom called 'Morm.'

Elsa: Dad called Dart, mom called Morm, oh please, if Jodi she will scolding.

Britney: Remembered in mid-school, we both saw Jodi was scolded some person, scolded until that girl student cried and ran away. That time nobody dare to friends with her, only both of us want friends with her.

Elsa: That time she scolded that girl was very ugly girl, who will like you. But we knew she just want to gave the lesson, not insulted.

Britney: Oh, when you cousin back here, we can let Aaron play with you cousin, better than in home with Phoebe and Philip, although not together, but sometimes will seen.

Elsa: I don't know, they not tell us family, maybe later week will back.

Britney: Yesterday Phoebe and Philip took Scarlet bear doll treated like Aaron, called the doll brother, and them both bit the bear doll hand just like sucked the nipple.

Elsa: Truly too outrageous. You dad mom house have dog, where's the dog sleeping?

Britney: Dog sleep in anywhere in home, just must upstairs, but often sleep at Fiona room with Fiona.

Elsa: The dog looks so love with Aaron, and dog not like Phoebe and Philip, that time we all saw the dog barked on Phoebe and Philip, then Philip cried loudly and Phoebe followed. If Aaron fear them both, maybe you can let the dog always with Aaron, when them both near closing, the dog will protect Aaron.

Britney: It can be work, tomorrow I will call Fiona let dog Daniel always with Aaron, seen them both how to scare Aaron.

Elsa: You dog called Daniel, Fiona boyfriend also called Daniel just his has nicknames Danny.

Britney: Are this coincidence, Fiona named dog Daniel, boyfriend also called Daniel. I have question, before you with Jake together did you have once time falling love on my big brother?

Elsa: Britton…. This question Jodi also asked me before, never. Since we all age 5, we both knew and being best friend, always played together.

Britney: That time Britton always tried play with me, but I want him to know some new friend, don't always just with me together. But he went to dad mom side cried and told dad mom I ignored him.

Elsa: Then you knew that time Britton knew friends ability was poor, so you introduced me to Britton, then we three being best friend. Truly 19 years I always just being Britton like best friend just like you, I believed for him I also just best friend. But for you big brother possible Jodi can be his girlfriend.

Britney: That's impossible, Jodi said her boyfriend condition must that man older than her, moreover Britton not so much loving disposition like Jodi, so they both are impossible.

Elsa: If they both intercourse together and then marrying?

Britney: If this day really coming I will blessing both of them.

Elsa: Now just they both remaining, moreover Britton and Jodi not have any lovers, so I feel they both possible gonna walk love line together.

Britney: Possible, maybe.

Ordered has come, Britney and Elsa start eat dinner. Then Britney and Elsa back home.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny And Danielle Not Here IV Part 2

Wednesday, St. Louis, MO – Morning

Both J sibling home

Jacoby and Jen ready to work. Before go to work, Jen told Jacoby about Scarlet and Scott room has without the bathroom inside. Jacoby told Jen not worried, because dad mom will buy two bedside toilet and bring some toilet paper put in them both room for Scarlet and Scott. Then Jacoby and Jen go to work.

Kansas City, MO – Morning

Tony, Wendy, David, Judy, Britton, Britney, Jake and John are work, Jodi in airplane work, Fiona went to school study and Mary in home working and also take care Aaron. While Phoebe and Philip still sleeping in baby cot, not yet waking up.

Amity Park, Morning

Exam just one week remaining will ending. Danny came to school, Jazz and Sam still waiting for Danny until him changing his mind while Tucker not with them both. But Danny still ignored and just walking inside the class and ready for start exam.

Afternoon

After finished exam, Danny walked out from class, and prepare back to hotel. Although Jazz and Sam tried to stopped Danny, but not even close because Danny already leaved. Then Danny and Danielle back to hotel, after back in hotel and showered, they both chatted finished with Fiona, Danny online chatting with Tucker, asked Tucker why didn't seen Tucker with Jazz and Sam together, and Tucker said Jazz and Sam already suspicious on him, so Tucker went to with Dash and Kwan together. Then Danny with Danielle and Tucker talking about this Saturday go to ghost zone things.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Hillary and Hill in living room watching television, Jacoby and Jen were back, also Lance and Candace back home. Both elder bought two bedside toilet for Scarlet and Scott, Jacoby and Jen go to take the toilet paper. Then Lance and Candace called housekeeper to help, both elder and housekeeper carrying two bedside toilet to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room. Jacoby and Jen came upstairs and unlocked the door, Scarlet and Scott asked get outside, but still same, not admit the fault and apologize to hill impossible get outside. Scarlet and Scott start crying loudly said them both were locked inside the room already over 24 hours, them both can't take anymore, but still that sentence, admit the fault and apologize. And them both said them both right, not wrong. Scarlet and Scott tried to escape but not even close got softly pushed by Jacoby and Jen. Then Lance, Candace and housekeeper put the bedside toilet in room suitable place, finished the bedside toilet processed and put down the toilet paper and told Scarlet and Scott begin now them both urinate and stool in bedside toilet, when housekeeper help you both shower, she will cleaning. Then all got outside the room and locked the door. Scarlet and Scott cried loudly said let them both out, but nobody even care. Then housekeeper back to room rest, 4 of them walked to downstairs kitchen dinner with Hillary and Hill.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Fiona in living room with Aaron playing, and this time Britney told Fiona called the dog Daniel together with Aaron, so dog also in here. Just in time have some person pressed the doorbell, and Fiona go to look, but she didn't know who three person in outside. Then Fiona to outside asked three person, two adult, man and woman and also baby girl who are them all, and the man answered he is her father younger brother, but Fiona doesn't know. And this time Britton is back, and Britton seen three of them, and said 'Uncle, how are you here, and who this two?' Then also Tony and Wendy back home, elder said everyone walk inside home and the speaking about it, but they all want to wait Britney back first. After 5 minutes, Britney is back, also asked "Uncle, how are you here, you should be…." Then Tony called Britney sitting first. Then 5 Bishop asked Theodore who are the woman and the baby girl, and the woman introduced herself is Catherine Hall, middle name Victoria, just called her Cathy. And baby girl is Alice Bishop, middle name Amanda, is Aaron half brother. Theodore said now Cathy is my wife. Britton and Britney asking…

Britton: Uncle, now isn't you supposed in jail because business criminal?

Britney: Yeah, the letter from you wrote is said like this, want us take care Aaron.

Tony: Son and daughter, that's not true.

Wendy: This is just illusion.

Fiona: What illusion, and what's happens everything?

Theodore: I saying. Actually I wrote the letter said I at prison because just want you all take care Aaron short time, Cathy not enough ability to take care both baby by herself, we want you to take care Aaron until lawsuit over.

Britton: That's means when all of us take care Aaron time, you already in lawsuit?

Britney: What lawsuit and who's framed you, uncle?

Theodore: Is Aaron real mother.

Fiona: Isn't Alice and Aaron are sibling?

Cathy: They both are half-sibling. Alice is born by me, but Aaron wasn't. That cheap woman Aaron brother want to born the baby girl, so she used Theodore, broke up us family. She fuddle Theodore and one night stand with him. And then not for long she pregnant.

Theodore: That time Aaron mom has my baby, I must responsible. But she wants me gave up Cathy and Alice, I'm no way just can bought a place to Cathy and Alice then gave both of her mother and daughter cost of living every month, let both of them not toilsome, incidentally hired maid to take care both of them, also let them have spending. Then Aaron mom want me with her marrying, I don't want, then she said if I not do it she will abortion the baby, so no way just can marrying with her. But she's not good, when she stomach big, always complained why I want the baby. When Aaron in his mom stomach, Aaron kicked her stomach, she scolded loudly to big stomach said 'Don't kicked me, kicking again I'm punch you.' Then I confronted her said not be mad, when daughter born she will be so beautiful, Just can made her quiet. When she born the baby, doctor and nurse said 'Congratulation, you born the healthy baby, is boy/male.' But Aaron mom lost temper, scolded doctor and nurse why I'm born is boy, not girl, then called doctor and nurse took out the baby from my sight, I don't want seen him.' After back home from hospital, Aaron mom said I'm really useless, wasted 1 year time on you, but born the baby boy. Then asked divorced with me also gave up Aaron custody, so I not considered for second just divorced with her.

Cathy: After divorced, Theodore married with me, he hoped I can accepted Aaron be his mother, so I not even thinking already accepted. That cheap woman doesn't even looked and watched her son Aaron once time. And then that cheap woman together with other jerk, she not satisfied us four have happiness family, so with that jerk together framed Theodore, said he done business criminal and deficit public funds. So we hired the lawyer, in lawsuit time I don't know how to take care both baby, especially the maid ran away with other man.

Theodore: So I made the illusion, wrote the letter to you all, I knew you family has great, so gave you all take care Aaron until lawsuit is over and we all back here.

B, B & F: Oh, everything is been like this.

Fiona: But why you gave Aaron not Alice to us take care?

Cathy: Aaron not so rely on me, but Alice was. Alice must want have mother as me in her side, otherwise she felt non sense of security.

Fiona: Where's Aaron mom?

Theodore: Now Aaron mom with that jerk were sentenced sitting in jail, at least Alice and Aaron in high school just them both finally get outside from jail, I was in court released.

Tony: In fact I and Wendy went to jail visited, but no Theodore name in jail list. And we both didn't know how to found Theodore, just coincidence Theodore and Cathy saw us and then find me told us everything.

Wendy: Now you will gonna bring Aaron back to Detroit live?

Theodore: Nope, in letter I've been made promised when I'm back will with you older brother together no matter what, so before in Detroit I'm already made all formalities, now we gonna in Kansas City find new house and live and the job.

Britton: In fact can not so for busy it. Uncle you family can stay here and live here, our home still have empty room.

Britney: Yeah, you look Alice and Aaron with dog playing so well and happy in here.

Fiona: Maybe uncle you can live here, until future then planning again.

Tony: Right, 3rd floor have 2 or possible 3 empty room can let you all live and sleeping.

Cathy: Not annoying everyone of you all?

Britton: Of course not, I and Britney already live in another house, we both independent.

Theodore: Em… Alright, fine, I, Cathy and kid live here until Alice and Aaron are growing up, then when Alice and Aaron already 11 and 10, we planning find new home.

Wendy: Oh right, where's Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: Except in upstairs or room, what them both can really are.

Tony: Call Phoebe and Philip coming to downstairs know Alice, Theodore and Cathy.

Britney: Why should we, let them know Alice also didn't use, them both only know scare Alice and Aaron, moreover I not gonna let them both playing with Alice and Aaron.

Theodore and Cathy asked why, and Wendy said

Wendy: Britney, although Phoebe and Philip not good, but them both also our daughter son and you little sister brother, them both have powered to know Alice, uncle and auntie. I go to upstairs calling them both.

Then Wendy walk to upstairs Phoebe and Philip room. In downstairs, Alice and Aaron went to hugged everyone, especially Alice and Aaron hugged Britney legs tightly, Cathy said Britney is person really have intimacy, even Alice first day in here already like Britney. In upstairs, Wendy opened the door, before door opened, Phoebe and Philip were played the hand ringing but when mom opened the door, Phoebe and Philip playing hand ringing to each other just after few seconds them both are hungry and thirst, them both seen Wendy walked to mom side and just yelled to mom 'Milk, milk….' Then Wendy bring Phoebe and Philip go to downstairs, and told Phoebe and Philip….

Wendy: Phoebe, Philip, this is you both uncle and auntie, and this is you new sister.

Then Phoebe and Philip seen Alice and Aaron, so excited, run so slowly toward Alice and Aaron yelled 'brother…...sister….brother….sister….' Aaron saw them both fear not strange but Alice first time saw them both yelled to her Alice already fear, with Aaron ran to Cathy side hugged her legs and said 'Mommy…..' Then Cathy told them both not fear, have mommy in here. The dog Daniel seen immediately barked on Phoebe and Philip have some little big sound 'Wow…...wow…..' Phoebe and Philip just only hear dog barked on them both already felt fear and then start crying loudly. Tony and Wendy saw Alice and Aaron so fear, them both crying loudly and tried to close on Alice and Aaron, but both elder see enough, so both elder just took Phoebe and Philip back to upstairs them both room, and them both cried loudly and yelled 'Wah…..brother….sister….wah…...' And Britney said

Britney: Have seen them both it, If Uncle and Auntie you both let Alice and Aaron play with them both, future they both will same just like Phoebe and Philip neuropathy.

Britton: Philip is example, brain and ideology already been ruined control by Phoebe/

Cathy: Why them both still wearing the diapers, always wear the diapers suppose feel itch.

Fiona: Just contrary, them both not wearing the diapers one second gonna felt so uncomfortable, them both wear the diapers were felt so comfortable, even them both touched each other diapers.

Britton: Also them both always done so much disgusting, nauseated and gonna made all of us felt so repulsive. So Uncle and Auntie, begin now you both must carefully on them both, not let you both daughter and son near and close on Alice and Aaron.

Britney: Also If them both annoying you both elder, just ignore or give them both lessons or punishment.

Theodore: Don't worry, we will treat them both good.

Cathy: Just like our daughter and son.

Britton: That's useless, even my dad mom Phoebe and Philip also don't know, even not calling dad mom once time.

Britney: Only called for whatever, messed up, dad called Dart and mom called Morm.

Fiona: And auntie from now you just make the milk powder to Alice and Aaron, if Phoebe and Philip annoying, just don't care. Also don't share everything with them both.

Theodore: Whoa…. In fact in reality should be impossible have any baby or kid has like them both.

Cathy: Phoebe is you all mom born, but she doesn't even know her mother, you all mom will feel so sad.

Britton: Yes, just dad mom be very fond of them both.

Then Tony and Wendy walked downstairs, and called everyone dinner, then bring Theodore, Cathy, Alice and Aaron to their room. After Britton and Britney back home, Fiona is showering, Tony and Wendy bring Theodore and Cathy to their room, Theodore and Cathy said this room is great, then Tony and Wendy move the crib from Tony and Wendy room to Theodore and Cathy room, and Tony asked need buy one more crib or small bed, Theodore and Cathy said doesn't need, moreover this crib is bigger can let Alice and Aaron sleeping together. After then Theodore and Cathy appreciated Tony and Wendy take care Aaron this 2 plus weeks, Tony and Wendy said your both welcome.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny And Danielle Not Here IV Part 3

Thursday, Amity Park, morning

In Casper high, Jazz and Sam knew Danny will ignore them both, so when Danny walked into school, he was not see Jazz and Sam. And then Jazz and Sam just roundabout and straight to the point to asked Tucker where's current place Danny and Danielle live, Tucker answered I don't know, then Jazz and Sam want Tucker don't lied to them both anymore, them both want seen Danny. After then Tucker said fine, he told them both now Danny and Danielle are live in Chicago hotel, didn't said which hotel at. Then Tucker go to hang with Dash and Kwan walk into class ready to start exam.

Afternoon

After exam, Danny and Danielle already back to hotel, also Tucker already back home. Jazz and Sam back to Fenton Works. In Fenton Works, Jazz and Sam discussing how to find out Danny, because Tucker just said in Chicago hotel, not said which hotel, so them both figure out the way find out Danny and Danielle.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Hillary back home from school. While Scarlet and Scott are grounded, still locking inside the door. Hill in living room waiting his big sister Hillary, then Hillary went to showered. After showered, Hillary want to cooking some food to her and Hill, but just in time have someone pressed the doorbell, Hillary went to looked is Emma, so Hillary opened the door let her in. After Emma walked inside, she said bring Hillary and Hill go to outside pizza restaurant eat pizza, Hillary said she prepare to cooking, but Hill hear immediately yelled 'Yeah' and said I want eat pizza, also called his sister Hillary go, so Hillary with Hill go with Emma to eat pizza. Before go outside, Emma asked where's Scarlet and Scott, Hillary answered Scarlet and Scott inside the room, them both are lock inside everyday 24 hours because played rouge again, unless them both admit the fault and apologize to hill, otherwise no chance to get outside. Emma asked what them both doing inside the room, and Hillary said she don't know, already bought bedroom toilet to them both also housekeeper already helped them both showered, so Hillary want Emma not care and Hill asked hurry up, he want eat pizza, so Emma bring Hillary and Hill together to pizza restaurant eat pizza.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Few minutes ago, Britton and Britney back and took Fiona to outside dinner with Elsa. So tonight just Tony, Wendy, Theodore and Cathy dinner at home. Tony and Wendy back, Theodore and Cathy waited for both of them, then everyone start dinner. Phoebe and Philip in upstairs play hand ringing, but now them both feel hungry and thirst, walk to downstairs and yelled 'Milk, milk…..' While elders are eat dinner, Alice and Aaron still sleeping. Theodore and Cathy asked why both not make the milk for them both, Tony and Wendy said they both elder didn't know how to make, only Fiona and Mary knew, but Fiona already went outside dinner with Britton and Britney, also Mary in room rest. Theodore asked they both elder milk powder is easy to make it, then Tony answered them both just can drinking milk powder made by Fiona and Mary, we all them both not drinking. Cathy said she trying, then Cathy go to make the milk to Phoebe and Philip. After Cathy made the milk for them both, Phoebe and Philip just took it and drink. After them both drank little milk, them both felt taste not good, and then yelled 'Milk, milk…...' then start crying loudly. Tony and Wendy seen them both crying loudly will annoying Alice and Aaron sleeping, so Tony and Wendy took Phoebe and Philip back to upstairs them both room while Phoebe and Philip still crying more loudly and yelled 'Milk….milk…..brother…...sister…..milk….' After Tony and Wendy put them both back to room and closed the door, both elder back to downstairs dinner with Theodore and Cathy, while Phoebe and Philip in room knocked crack the door cried loudly and yelled but no ones even care. In dinner, Alice and Aaron are wake up, Cathy go to make the milk powder and Theodore feed Alice and Aaron steam fish. Tony and Wendy asked Theodore what job he want to find, Theodore said he found the storefront, already bought, planned to opening the bakery. Tony and Wendy asked it's he know how to make the bread and cake, Theodore said when childhood dad and mom taught him, also in Detroit Theodore also learn so much. Also Theodore said all necessary employee already got hired, next Monday will be opening day. Tony and Wendy congrats him, and Theodore named the bakery (Both T. Bakery). Cathy made the milk powder to Alice and Aaron, but Aaron don't want drink, because he want the milk bottles, doesn't want plastic cups. And Tony and Wendy said Aaron not good, but Aaron persisted want the milk bottles while Alice is drinking the milk. Cathy said if Aaron not drink the milk used plastic glasses, sister Britney not care you anymore. Then Aaron crying, said sister….and then took the plastic cup and drink the milk. All elder seen so excited, now Aaron is use the plastic cup not milk bottles anymore. Then everybody continue eat dinner.

In restaurant, night

Jake and John are overtime in law firm and police station. In restaurant, after 4 of them ordered, Bishop sibling told Elsa

Britney: Elsa, we uncle are back, also he's married, have 2 years old daughter called Alice.

Elsa: Huh, you uncle not in prison, why he can back here?

Britton: That's just illusion want us take care Aaron, this is long story, so we just long story short. Aaron mother is cheap woman, intentionally drunk us uncle and then one night stand with uncle, then pregnant, want uncle married her, otherwise she abortion.

Britney: Aaron mom want the daughter, but when she born Aaron is male, so she mad. After few days, she said wasted much time on uncle just born the baby boy, not care Aaron and divorced with uncle also Aaron custody gave to uncle. Then uncle with auntie Cathy married, Aaron being Alice half-brother.

Britton: But that cheap woman can't accepted uncle and auntie happiness, so with her jerk framed uncle but finally in prison is her and her jerk. That time uncle in lawsuit, auntie Cathy no time for both baby, so gave Aaron to us take care first until his back.

Fiona: You want to see Alice, I have took it from mobile phone.

Elsa: Sure.

Then Fiona gave Elsa watched Alice picture, Elsa looked and said Alice is adorable. And Fiona said

Fiona: Alice also same with Aaron most like as Britney, them both also fear on Phoebe and Philip.

Elsa: In fact Alice and Aaron really adorable, not like Phoebe and Philip. Jodi said seen them both already felt nauseated, also she said them both are unlovable, ugly girl and ugly woman, stupid and disgusting duo. Hoping you all not furious on Jodi.

Britney: Of course we all not furious, Jodi just for us done something, really Phoebe and Philip are worse.

Britton: For surrounding them both just only knew 11. People them both just knew them both each other, Spongebob, brother and sister.

Britney: Everyday them both remember things just drink the milk, playing, crying, want eat ice cream and everyday doing more disgusting things.

Fiona: And stuff them both just knew toys and nipple. If Elsa you opinion, you think how much IQ of them both have?

Elsa: I I don't know, possible just like Jodi mean, just 10 or lower than 10 possible 5.

Britney: In fact I really curious what that 4 days you been taught to Phoebe and Philip?

Elsa: Truly were nothing for them both. Handle the pencil them both also cannot, I just helped them both picked the answered, we all name I've been wrote in paper asked so many times, but them both still picked same wrong answer. In 5 hours, them both have slobber, otherwise Philip slept, anyway only one sentence, nothing or zero learn from them both. Before them both stopped sucked nipple, you said Phoebe and Philip always sucked, how are them both teeth still can be normal?

Britton: Before Phoebe and Philip were everyday sucked the nipple, but sometimes them both gonna felt sucked long time have tired, gonna stopped. When not tired, them both gonna continues.

Fiona: And Phoebe incisor also have little exploded.

Elsa: Also Jodi mentioned like Phoebe and Philip useless and disobedient kid should not be happy, them both must taste some pain. Also she said if she is big sister, she will let them both everyday just smiling chance also cannot.

Fiona: Yeah, big brother, Jodi is so good, although she older than you and have some unruly, but sister Jodi with you big brother are suitable.

Britton: Don't talk for nonsense, Fiona.

Elsa: She said made sense, maybe Jodi is falling on you, just she not speak out.

Britney: Yeah, Britton, why don't you try to pursuing her, anyway you both also not have boyfriend and girlfriend, if you with Jodi marry, that will be so well.

Britton: That's ridiculous, Britney, anyway we both are unsuitable. Ordered coming.

Then ordered has coming, 4 of them start eat dinner. After dinner, 4 of them were back home.

Next day, Amity Park, Morning

In Casper High, Danny already arrived and walked inside the school. Jazz and Sam knew Danny gonna ignore them both, so Jazz and Sam go to find Tucker, asked Tucker tomorrow have time, go to Sam house review exam, but Tucker said he busy, already date other people. Then leaved Jazz and Sam walked into class ready for exam.

Kansas City, MO – St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Elsa and Emma are online video chat. They both chat about each other situation are good, also talked about make dad mom back together.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Hillary and Hill in living room playing video games. Jacoby and Jen were back, and they both asked Hillary and Hill today were good, and Hillary said no Scarlet and Scott came out, she and Hill have great day for everyday. And Hill walk to Jacoby and Jen side, asked where's sister Emma, I want sister Emma. Jacoby and Jen asked Hillary, and Hillary told both of them yesterday Emma brought Hillary and Hill to pizza restaurant ear pizza on afternoon, also Hillary mentioned Jacoby Emma falling on him, and Jacoby replied don't talk nonsense, maybe she just want treat you both good, but Jen also said Emma falling on Jacoby, because Jen is Emma best friend, she understand Emma disposition. Then Jacoby and Jen go to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room, unlocked the door and saw Scarlet and Scott just sitting in floor. Jacoby and Jen asked…

Jacoby: You both have locked inside everyday 24 hours already been over 100 hours, are you both felt so suffering want to get outside?

Then Scarlet and Scott tried to walked outside, but got stopped. And Jen said…

Jen: Have locked inside nothing can do, shower, brush, urinate and stool also just can done inside. If you both want get outside, just admit the fault and apologize to Hill, otherwise you both knew it.

But Scarlet and Scott persisted mean them both right, not wrong, also tried to get outside, but stopped by Jacoby and Jen.

Just in time Lance and Candace back home, Hillary said Jacoby and Jen in Scarlet and Scott room, so Lance and Candace quickly walk to upstairs.

Jacoby: Why you both still persisted you both were right, lied and bullying are correct things, annoyed Emma to took you both back home also right, she fault, right?

Scarlet & Scott: We right, sister not give us ice cream, she wrong.

Jen: Why Emma suppose give you both eat ice cream, ice cream is give the good girl and boy, not like you both naughty and disobedient kid just like Phoebe and Philip.

Scarlet & Scott: Eh… We want eat ice cream…...ice cream…...And then begin start crying loudly.

This time Lance and Candace came upstairs and asked Jacoby and Jen, they both answered Scarlet and Scott still persisted, so dad mom said

Lance: One day you both not admit the fault and apologize to Hill, not hope can get outside.

Candace: Also when we all go to Kansas City visiting cousin that day, you both never think can get outside in there.

Lance: Because in Kansas City, if that day coming you both still persisted you both are right, in there you both just can get lock inside Phoebe and Philip room with them both.

Jacoby: Yeah, you both just can imagine Phoebe and Philip room just like hell, even worse than you both.

Jen: But dad mom, Britney dad mom have not lock them both inside the room everyday 24 hours, even their just close the door.

Lance: But Phoebe and Philip room is just same as them both room, must use the key, without unlock from inside.

Candace: Anyway you both still grounded, so the punishment is continues, close and lock the door.

Then Jacoby and Jen closed and locked the door, with dad mom walked to downstairs dinner with Hillary and Hill. While Scarlet and Scott been locked inside the room have yelled and cried loudly also knocked the door asked want get outside, but nobody even want to care.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Fiona in living room playing with Alice and Aaron, Cathy and Mary in kitchen cooking dinner. This time Britney is back, also Elsa came with Britney. And they both brought two toys to inside, Fiona saw asked what is this both, and Britney said…

Britney: Fiona, this both is bought to Alice and Aaron, both toys can let both of them playing together.

Elsa: This is Gallop & Rock and this is Smart shots sports center.

Britney: Help us carrying to living room.

Then Fiona helped Britney and Elsa carrying both toys to living room, and Fiona said…

Fiona: Look, Alice and Aaron, toys.

Alice and Aaron seen the toys very excited. After they opened the toys, Alice ride the Gallop & Rock and Aaron playing Smart shots sports center. Fiona and Elsa accompany Alice and Aaron playing.

And then Theodore back home, he saw Alice and Aaron playing the new toys, and Theodore asked Britney, and she said she bought the toys to Alice and Aaron playing together. Theodore felt so excused let Britney costly, Britney said can let baby happy is worth. Cathy came out and saw, Theodore told Cathy, and Cathy want Alice and Aaron said thanks to Britney. Although they both said, but Alice and Aaron said thanks, and Alice also have said sister then Alice and Aaron back to playing. Britney felt so glad have good both little cousin then Cathy back to kitchen cooking. Theodore asked who's this woman, and Britney said she is her best friend Elsa, then Elsa said hello uncle Theodore, and Theodore said really polite, then Elsa said thanks. But this time Phoebe and Philip came to downstairs interrupted again, and them both walked slowly and yelled asked 'Milk…...milk.' When them both came to downstairs still yelling 'Milk…...milk…...' But them both seen Alice and Aaron playing the new toys, immediately slowly run and yelled 'Toys…...toys…..brother…...sister…..' Alice and Aaron hear them both sound felt fear, Fiona and Elsa told Alice and Aaron not fear, sister protecting you both. Phoebe and Philip tried to play mess up new toys and annoying but got stopped by Britney, and she said

Britney: You both cannot near and close on Alice and Aaron, and the milk…. Fiona, how much them both drank the milk on today?

Fiona: Phoebe and Philip already drank 6 times milk today.

Britney: Look them both should just thirst. You both back to upstairs or room whatever you both want.

But Phoebe and Philip not even listened, just care and yelled 'Toys…..brother…...sister…..' Them both keeping yelling and trying to playing the new toys while them both ready to crying, but Britney softly pushed them both to floor, and them both start crying loudly… Theodore saw told them both not crying, good girl boy not crying. But them both not care instead crying more loudly, Britney scolding

Britney: Can you both not always cried loudly, sit in the floor just like silly which you both really are. Never mind, sorry for let uncle you seen this, I and Elsa take them both back to upstairs them both room.

Then Theodore said he take Phoebe and Philip back to room, Britney doesn't want annoy uncle, but Theodore said not annoying, he's not mind, so Britney let uncle take them both back to room.

Britney told uncle just put them both in baby cot, Theodore listened baby cot felt weird but he said OK. Theodore took Phoebe and Philip back to upstairs them both room while them both still crying loudly and yelled 'Milk…..toys…..brother…..sister….' Alice and Aaron saw them both crying loudly and smiled, then continues back to playing new toys. Fiona and Elsa asked Britney alright, and Britney said she fine, I'm OK, nothing. Then go to playing with Alice and Aaron. After Theodore put them both in baby cot and got out from room and closed the door walked to downstairs playing with her daughter and son. While Phoebe and Philip in baby cot cried loudly yelled same things but no ones even care about them both. This time Tony and Wendy back home, Theodore told Alice and Aaron stop playing and hugged Alice and Aaron to kitchen. Britney and Fiona asked Elsa want to stay here dinner, and Elsa said OK. Also Britney asked Fiona where's Britton, and Fiona said before hour ago, Britton called her and said tonight he's dinner with colleague. In dinner, Tony and Wendy asked Theodore new bakery open hours, and Theodore answered from Monday to Friday 9:30 AM to 6:30 PM, Saturday 10:30 AM to 5:30 PM and then Sunday closed. After this talked, they all taking other things also eating the dinner.

In restaurant

Jake called Britton outside dinner, he said have something requested Britton. After they both ordered, Britton said

Britton: Jake, you called me out have something I can help, and did Elsa know?

Jake: Elsa didn't know, now she is with you little sister together. Tonight I called you out indeed have something to requesting.

Britton: What's thing?

Jake: It's like this. I have a friend represent from elementary school want conduct in mall, he want to speaking why kid must good, can't be naughty and disobedient. My friend want example, bad kid example.

Britton: You mean you friend want borrow the kid per day, and you felt most suitable is Phoebe and Philip.

Jake: Yeah, I knew Phoebe and Philip must made you all family member too annoyed, even Jodi also felt them both nauseated.

Britton: I can bringing them both to mall, but them both arrive to the mall, just walk around like silly, isn't that have use?

Jake: Don't worry, my friend said he already made the room, also Jodi told me them both don't know how to pulling the door, them both never have chance get outside.

Britton: Fine, when and what time?

Jake: He said 12/4 Sunday, begin 12 pm, I don't know what time ending, he not tell me.

Britton: I will bring them both to mall.

Jake: Thanks, and this only we both know, don't tell anyone, I also never tell Elsa about this. Also my friend said want them both some baby and kid time information.

Britton: Alright, I write the information, later few days I giving you.

Jake: OK, thanks. Oh, I hear Elsa mentioned, she said you and Jodi are possible.

Britton: What, don't kidding, even Jodi older than me.

Jake: Now who's care the age, moreover she just older than you 1 year and 2 months only. You both not have any boyfriend or girlfriend, or you both just want solo until long time.

Britton: I and Jodi much percentage impossible, John and Britney are 100 percentage couple. You all should advise both of them.

Jake: Maybe you and Jodi are less percentage will come true. Jodi said Britney you twin little sister is difficult to advise. In you opinion, if I, you and John wife, of course my wife sure is Elsa, but if you wife is Jodi or John wife is Britney, you said this is coincidence or fate already be destine?

Britton: If everything going just like you said, my opinion is fate. But I and Jodi are impossible, even I really falling on her, she never gonna falling on me, Jodi boyfriend first optioned is that man must older than her.

Jake: Maybe Jodi mind will change, or maybe now she already falling on you, just she don't know or she held her secret.

Britton: Maybe.

Jake tried to keep advise, but the ordered as come. Britton and Jake eat the dinner, and then after dinner Britton and Jake back each other home.

End Of Part 3

The End

Note: IV is last part of story. But Danny and Danielle still aren't back, so the next story Danny and Danielle should be back, and next story will be new title.


End file.
